Internet search engines allow users to search for and find an abundance of information related to virtually any topic. Typically, a user submits a search query using key terms and the search engine returns various search responses matching that search query. The search responses are produced and displayed according to various criteria that the search engine developer has created. Often, the search responses encompass a wide variety of documents and are not categorized according to any particular criteria.